pienetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Fpcopy
Welcome to P.I.E. is an acronym for Paranormal Investigations Experts. The PIE Network was founded by Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato to research the paranormal and the unexplained. Currently a strange phenomenon is occurring with increased frequency across the globe. It is believed these unexplained events are a harbinger of a massive change in mankind's direction. Why? Because it has happened before. Throughout history there have been significant leaps in science, technology and agriculture. What has been learned is that these breakthroughs were preceded by strange visitations. Recent sightings suggest that another event is about to occur. This wiki is set up to help track and uncover the truth about these phenomena. Join the P.I.E. Network to help uncover the truth. since March 2009 The Current Situation at PIE Headquarters Baron and Hector created the JUMP theory, providing evidence that scientific breakthroughs were preceded by mysterious visitations. While recruiting a network to help track the phenomenon the pair quickly became targeted by the Cartel, an organization that wants to prevent the next JUMP. The PIE Community has been deciphering cryptic clues and trying to stay one step ahead of the Cartel. Now, with Baron kidnapped and Hector forced underground two men claiming to be the JUMP originators have suddenly appeared… The JUMP theory is too big for just two guys to handle. Register for the PIE Network and join the investigation. The JUMP Theory The JUMP is a theory that proposes that every great technological, scientific or agricultural advancement, throughout history, has been preceded by unexplained phenomena. The theory has been championed by Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato for years without notice from any branch of the scientific community. Rude and Macchiato have researched possible unexplained phenomenon preceding technological advancements throughout the history of mankind and have found proof that unexplained phenomenon has and continues to occur. Baron Rude Baron Rude was raised outside of Philadelphia. Those close to him at the time report that he was an inquisitive prankster with a penchant for rebellion. During his early years Rude became obsessed with strange phenomena. Baron has dedicated his life to exploring the odd, the bizarre and the unexplainable. Rude now partners with Hector Macchiato in the operation of an organization of their creation. They have championed a theory called "The JUMP" and have committed their lives to proving the theory as fact. Hector Macchiato Hector Macchiato was raised in a small fishing town in Long Island. During his childhood he experienced strange phenomena on a regular basis. His experiences led him to become an avid fan of the Twilight Zone, horror movies, comic books and ghosts stories. Macchiato now partners with Baron Rude in the operation of an organization of their creation coined P.I.E., an acronym for Paranormal Investigation Experts. Greetings from Baron and Hector Hello believers and inquisitive minds around the globe, welcome aboard. Our ongoing research into The JUMP is both exhausting and rewarding. While we have made astounding progress, there is still so much to be unraveled. If you are eager to see another JUMP occur, I encourage you to get in touch right away. With enough like-minded people working together, we may finally solve a mystery that impacts us all. So what can you do? *Join the PIE Network and help with the investigations. Visit our site at www.pietheory.com to register. *Share your stories, news, knowledge with Baron and I at: : baron@pietheory.com : hector@pietheory.com : And of course, if you are the adventurous type, send an email to the ever mysterious info@pietheory.com You never know who (or what) might reply. *Add to our collective knowledge base – contribute to our Wiki We can’t help you help each other if we can’t find what you’ve found. Be a good neighbor. Share your creations with the PIE Network on our Wiki and tag all your content using the list of keywords below so none of us miss a thing. Tag, you’re it! : Keywords:PIENetwork, TheJump, PIETheory, PIE314, BaronRude, HectorMacchiato *Share your sighting photos: : If you snapped something extremely odd, otherworldly, or unbelievable with your camera unit, we want to see it. We’ll post it to our PIE Network sightings gallery. Send your JPG (3MB max) to sightings@pietheory.com along with your name, date, time, and location of sighting. 15 minutes of fame was never so easy. *Collaborate and brainstorm with other PIE Network members from our PIE Network community hubs on: : * PIE Network Forum : * Facebook : * MySpace : * Orkut : * LinkedIn : * YouTube : * http://www.451connect.com Get the latest through Twitter – follow the PIE brick road @ PIE Network and use #PIE314 on your Twitter streams so the entire community can follow your adventures too! Good hunting PIE Network crew. May the winds of strange be at your backs! *PIE Network Home *MySpace PIE *Facebook PIE *Orkut PIE *LinkedIn PIE *YouTube PIE *Flickr PIE *Twitter PIE *PIE Network Store PIE Network Remote Chapters *PIE Network Brazil ::PIE Portugese Translation PIE Network Bloggers *Caminito's PIE Network Blog *PieGroupie's PIE Network Blog *Lysithea's PIE Network Blog *H2OHexagon's PIE Network Blog *Oshovah's PIE Blog Welcome to the PIE Network Wiki. For a complete history of Video Feeds, please click the link below. Read More in the Video Feed Archive'' PIE Co-Founders, Hector Macchiato and Baron Rude, have written new blog entries at http://www.pietheory.com/register 9yuKz5aHTPA For the Full Video please visit http://www.pietheory.com/register once registered click on the "Our Story" link. PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has written a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register PIE Co-Founders, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato, have written new blog entries at http://www.pietheory.com/register The PIE Guys, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato, respond to Ghost Hunters International and Deadliest Catch. l55BOaAUy4I b4lyNGUCqy8 PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has written new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register http://pienetwork.wikia.com/wiki/50509 The PIE Guys, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato, respond to several fans F7g5IPrKFKU View More'' The PIE Guys, Baron Rude and Hector Macchiato have a bake off, For the full length video please go to: http://www.pietheory.com/register StJ_LjgEqsU Where is Baron Rude? MKKrNFZEmyI For the full length video please go to: http://www.pietheory.com/register The PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register. CWyuBxh-XvQ For the full length video please go to: http://www.pietheory.com/register The PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register. The PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register. eU-CdUa8_fA The PIE Co-Founder, Hector Macchiato, has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register. X8x2DeDQ1pw Bart Donovan, has posted a new blog entry at http://www.pietheory.com/register. __NOEDITSECTION__